


Making Friends

by pipermack



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Pizes, Pizes Week, bby!Pizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BBY!Pizes meets in Kindergarten! Written for Pizes Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Making Friends  
> Rating: G  
> Summary: BBY!Pizes meet in Kindergarten  
> Notes: Written for Pizes Week. Just a quick little bby!Pizes drabble. Enjoy!

Noah stood in front of the class, twenty other pairs of eyes looking up at him. He twiddled his thumbs in front of himself, looking down at his feet. "Um. I'm Noah. And um. I really like dinosaurs. And also I'm five an' a half. And I have a mommy and daddy and a nana too."

Mrs. Harris came up and clapped Noah on the shoulder. "Thank you for sharing Noah!" she said. He nodded and went back to his seat. He paid attention just like Mrs. Harris showed them when the rest of his classmates came up and shared just like he had. "Alright… looks like we have one friend left to share today, then it's recess time!" the teacher said. "Lauren, sweetie, come on up here!"

A girl Noah hadn't even noticed came up to the front of the class. She was round, kinda like his Aunt Ruth, and wearing a tiara, a sparkly red t-shirt, jeans, and black Chucks that looked just like his. She sure wasn't like any girls he'd met before.

"My name's Lauren Zizes, spelled Z-I-Z-E-S," she said confidently. "I'm six and I was Little Miss Ohio last year and I'm gonna be famous someday." She put her hand on her hips and grinned, then went back to her seat. Puck watched her, dumbfounded. He knew he wanted to be her friend.

He'd go home that day and tell his mommy and daddy all about the girl and how she played with the third graders at recess instead of the kindergarteners and how he wanted to be her friend but his friend Davey said he couldn't be friends with girls. He'd try and sit by her at snack time anyway and he'd find himself watching what she was coloring instead of his own paper and sometimes he'd just get really smiley when she shoved him and took his favorite T-Rex toy.

Then she'd move right before first grade started and he would gradually forget about her. He wouldn't see her until high school, wouldn't recognize her until she hoisted him out of a port-a-john. As soon as it clicked, he'd never look at her the same. Instead of Lauren Zizes, Wrestler, he'd see Lauren Zizes (Z-I-Z-E-S), the girl with the Chucks and tiara. Lauren would glare at him and ask what he was looking at and Puck would just shrug. "Nothing," he'd reply with a kiss to her cheek, "just a girl that's gonna be famous someday."


End file.
